


Metamorphosis

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Cursed Derek, Curses, Dark, Dark Derek Hale, Dark Peter Hale, Dark Sheriff Stilinski, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Drug Use, Drugs, Fucked Up, Hell, Hellhounds, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Objects, Incest, M/M, Magical Derek Hale, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Medically Accurate, Other, POV Derek Hale, POV Inanimate Object, POV Peter Hale, POV Stiles, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Transformation, Uncle/Nephew Incest, penis transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots that explore the kinky side of Beacon Hills. The stories depict things like characters being magically transformed into objects/animals against their will, enslaved,  undergo mental changes, etc.  If this is not your thing, you are warned. You can check the tags for more detailed info about what exactly happens. </p><p>Chapter 1: Derek's Gift's<br/>Chapter 2: Conversion<br/>Chapter 3: Knot Such a Bad Life<br/>Chapter 4: A Curse or a Gift?<br/>Chapter 5: Peter Goes Clothes Shopping<br/>Chapter 6: Cocked<br/>Chapter 7: A Boy and a Thing<br/>Chapter 8: Plastic Life<br/>Chapter 9: Parrish's Pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek's Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing Forbiddenkinks-ao3 (http://forbiddenkinks-ao3.tumblr.com/) and writer-ofstuff (http://writer-ofstuff.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Derek first saw his mate is the day he learned of his gift, the ability to turn other people into inanimate objects representing their person. No one remembers the person, and only he can hear the cries until their minds are transformed as well. When Stiles finally admits his feelings to Derek, he turns to his toy box to help prepare Stiles for his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the amazing Forbiddenkinks-ao3 (http://forbiddenkinks-ao3.tumblr.com/) and writer-ofstuff (http://writer-ofstuff.tumblr.com/)

Stiles first admitted his feelings to Derek after Gerard was neutralized. From his father's reaction, it must've been a long time coming.

Stiles should have been over the moon when Derek admitted he felt the same way. But even as Stiles grinded up and into Derek's jean-covered tights and moaned into his mouth, he was scared. And the sizeable bulge under those jeans was the source.

"Derek" Stiles said. "Der, I.." he paused, unsure of himself. "Derek, I am a virgin" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Stiles I know your a virgin." Derek told him. "Don't worry, I love knowing that I'll be the only one in here" Derek practically growled into Stiles' ear as his hand reach down his boxer shorts and touching his hole.

"No Der, that's not it" Stiles spoke. "Its just, I'm nervous is all. I've never..." Stiles trailed off as he turned his head in shame.

"Shhh, I know just the thing" Derek said. And that is the story of how Stiles ends up on Derek's bed, stretching himself while Derek prepares to ease Stiles into sex. Derek opens a large chest he keeps near his bed, pulling out a long skin-coloured dildo.

"I call it Jackson, it'll pop your cherry and get you nice and ready for me" Derek said. Stiles didn't know why, but the name seemed familiar. It felt like he was forgetting something, but as Jackson filled his gaping hole all thoughts about it left his mind. 

In hindsight, that should've been his first clue. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek first saw Him in High School, and knew it was love at first site. His love, his mate, was not 15 feet from him, hunched over and with his mouth open. It was the height of his paige phase, and in that single moment he almost forgot she existed.

But that didn't save her. Paige still ended up bitten, still ended up dying in his arms beside a magic tree. 

That was when Derek first learned about his gift. Or maybe the sacrifice gave him his gift, Derek didn't truly know.

What he did know was that the next day no one even remembered that Paige existed. There was no funeral, no grave, no memorial. Derek was left mourning alone in his room.

It was there that he saw it, a prestine looking Violin in his closet. Derek had never seen it before, but he felt drawn to the instrument, small whispering begging him to lift it.

When he finally grabbed the violin he dropped it immediately. The whispers boomed, a girl loudly begging Derek for help. Paige.

It was on that day that Derek learned he could transform people into objects. He knew he should've helped Paige, but there was this temptation deep within to use his new gift, to hoard his new possession.

After that, Derek played and experimented with his gift. He learned to change Paige from a violin to other objects. He experienced the limitations of his power, able only to create objects that reflect the original person's personality.

But there was one thing Derek knew for certain, his mate would one day love all the gifts he'd prepare for him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles loved sex. Derek was a master and his toys taught Stiles pleasure he never experienced before. His favourite was Jackson, the sleek silicon cock filled him almost as well as Derek's cock. In the month since he and Derek first had sex, Stiles spent almost all his free time at Derek's loft with his ass filled.

Currently Stiles was looking through Derek's chest of toys, waiting for Derek to return from a night of howling at the moon. He searched through the chest for Jackson, noticing the ebony fleshlight Derek called Boyd, the small music box and a few other knickknacks. When he finally found Jackson he grinned and picked up the dildo.

"Yes, please use me!" a familiar voice cried out in Stiles' mind. He immediately dropped the dildo, the voice bringing back memories of a asshole jock, the love of Lydia's life. It didn't take long to realize that he and everyone else had completely forgot Jackson even existed. 

Stiles could now hear Jackson still, along with other whispers from all the different items. A dozen voices hit Stiles as he fell backwards. Names and faces rushed back to him, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Victoria, even Scott. God, how could Stiles forget Scott.

"You hear them now, good" Derek's voice surprised him. Stiles backed away from Derek, seeking away to escape the man he called lover. But after a few moments found himself unable to move.

"Der--- Shhh" Derek interrupted him. "It is alright, only a little longer now and you won't have to worry about any of those pesky human feelings." Derek explained. Stiles didn't know what to say, or rather, as he tried to speak nothing came out. He felt very weak suddenly, like his body was turning against him.

Stiles looked up and saw Derek smiling. He didn't know why Derek seemed so much taller, until he realized he was shrinking, his body changing permanently under Derek's gaze.

"Your love was always my favourite quality, Stiles." Derek said as Stiles took his new form.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek breathed deeply as prepared himself. He was wearing a nice suit that he bought himself in preparation for this moment. Ever since he heard that his mate was coming to town. He slowly got out of his car with his bouquet of roses in hand, and approached the door to the nice apartment that his mate had rented.

He slowly knocked on the doorbell as he stood at the door. He fixed the bouquet again while he listened to his mate come to the door. As Ennis opened the door, Derek smiled just as Stiles last human thoughts faded, accepting his fate as Derek's gift.


	2. Conversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure about this?" John asked his son. "I know you've been begging for this since you were a boy, but you know there is no going back once this has started?" John knew Stiles wouldn't back down at this point, but he needed to hear Stiles say it for his own sanity. As much as Stiles has been looking forward to his 18th birthday, he was sad that today he'd be losing his only son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by ForbiddenKinks-ao3 and writer-ofstuff on Tumblr and their amazing works.

"Are you sure about this?" John asked his son. "I know you've been begging for this since you were a boy, but you know there is no going back once this has started?" John knew Stiles wouldn't back down at this point, but he needed to hear Stiles say it for his own sanity. As much as Stiles has been looking forward to his 18th birthday, he was sad that today he'd be losing his only son.

Stiles looked up at him, "I'm sure dad, I *need* this." And with that Stiles walked out the door and towards John's car.

"I know, I'm just making sure son. You know that once you Volunteer that there isn't any way out, no backing down." John said. As he got in the drivers seat and watched his son's leg bounce up and down in excitement. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles knew that he should be nervous as they got closer to the clinic, but he only felt more determined. He had wanted to Volunteer ever since he was 12 years old. At the time, his mother had been diagnosed with dementia and was presented with two options: Either live out her remaining life until the disease took her, or be Converted. The process would rip her from her human life and loved ones, but it was the only known cure for a degenerative disease affecting the brain and guaranteed a long life. 

When she had been Converted, Stiles wasn't supposed to be in the room. He was supposed to have said his goodbyes and sit outside while his father filled out the final paperwork. But a nurse at the clinic snuck him back into the room and let him watch. He saw as they injected her and she convulsed on the bed. He sat back as he watched the attendants take her out of the room and into her new life.

For weeks after that his dad spent all his free time searching for her, hoping to be reunited. But he ultimately never saw his wife again. But in those weeks Stiles couldn't get over what he saw, he started fantasing about going through the same process, maybe even being reunited with his mother one day. But he was too young to Volunteer, only adults could undergo the Conversion. So he waited for years until he was old enough for this day. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they entered the clinic, Stiles practically ran up to the counter claiming he wanted to Volunteer. The clerk checked his ID and gave him several forms to fill out, though his dad ended up having to fill in the information. Stiles was so excited that he couldn't sit still and his hands were shaking. 

When they called his name, all he could do was nod at his dad before rushing to the nurse and escorted to a room. As they walked the nurse calmly explained what he could expect to feel during the Conversion. They went over side effects including how Stiles might retain his human personality temporarily, but eventually once he was taken in by his new family he would change permanently like all other Converts. This was fine with Stiles, just something he would forever share with his mother going forward.

Stiles was laid down on a standard hospital bed, his wrists strapped to the sides so that he didn't damage himself during the Conversion. The nurse asked a final time if he was ready, and when he nodded she injected him with a needle.

The transformation started almost immediately. Stiles felt his skin slowly stretch and convulse as many of his organs were dissolved into the chemicals required for Conversion. Pain shot through him as he was permanently transformed into his ultimate desire. 

As the pain left him, he felt incredibly light, like a feather floating in the wind. The nurse returned minutes later and carefully lifted him from the bed to prepare him to be moved to his new life.

As he was put down warmth enveloped him, and he was content. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One year later John was doing his shopping at the local K-mart when he saw it. Nestled at the top of the "CLEARANCE" Bin was a clear bag filled with skin coloured plastic. He looked over the packaging of the sex doll, how it read that this person Volunteered to be Converted.

As he put the package into his cart, he couldn't help but wonder if Stiles still had any of his human mind left. He had heard that it was different for everyone, how long it took for their human mind to become consumed with the *need* to be used as a sex toy as much as possible. 

Maybe John could show Scott a thing or two about how to pleasure a partner with this.


	3. Knot Such a Bad Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I actually wrote a bunch of things intending to add them to this story before, but ended up with a bunch of half-finished works that I couldn't finish. So I finished one and will be working on the others, but don't expect a regular posting schedule.
> 
> BTW I have a tumblr though I am terrible at using it and miss messages and stuff and don't blog/reblog a lot. I am kinky-tw-stuff and you can find me at the link below.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kinky-tw-stuff

Derek didn't know how old he was anymore. Ever since the witch cursed him to this form, a thick 13-inch knotted dildo, time has felt meaningless to him. Even his own past was slowly bleeding away over time. All he knew was that a young cocky 16-year old version of himself fell hard and fast for Jennifer, the sexy sex-ed guest speaker. And it was only after they had been sleeping together that she learned he was a werewolf. She was disgusted, and cursed him to this form as her sick and twisted form of revenge. 

If he knew she was a witch he probably never would've looked twice at her. Witches and Wolves had a lot of bad blood.

But other than that, Derek couldn't remember much of his previous life. His friends, family, even his last name was just a blur. All Derek could remember was his time as the centerpiece of Blake's Sexual Delights. But he had learned a surprising amount in his new life.

At first, he was confused why Jennifer never let anyone buy him. This was a sex shop after all, but it all became clear the night some kid tried to break in. He was a young guy, maybe 16 or 17 years old. Not old enough to buy anything from a sex shop, with a crooked job and soft black hair. Derek had no idea how that kid got in, but he triggered one of Jennifer's wards and got knocked out cold. It was in that moment Derek knew something was wrong. 

He can only describe the feeling like being sucked into a vacuum. But next thing he knew he was in his human form again, and all this knowledge sprung into his head. The kid's name was Scott, he had been in the shop once before with a friend, who was related to Jennifer.

It didn't take long to notice he was in Scott's dream, the boy stood in a room Derek had never seen yet knew belonged to Scott. And his toy-self was on the bed, Scott was worshiping it with his mouth. Derek could practically hear Scott's thoughts, and they were all about him, his allure, the fact that he was drawn to the dildo from the moment he saw it.  
Derek wasn't just a sex toy, he was one that got customers horny and craving, something to ensure better sales at the shop. He quickly noticed that he wasn't the only one either, as others appeared in the Dream: a man without eyes, a red-headed girl, and an older bearded man. The blind man seemed to step towards the boy. Derek didn't know how, but he knew this man made up a set of fetish gear that hung in the corner. The man smiled at him.

"Back off Derek, this one's mine." He said, and the dream shifted and Derek was thrust out of the boy's mind.

The next morning, Jennifer came into the shop to find Scott strung up on the wall by the cuffs on his hands and feet. He had tied a blindfold around his head, a red ball gag in his mouth. Leather straps wrapped around his torso and his cock was hard and rested against his chest, dried cum showing he had cum often and a lot in the night.

Derek never knew what exactly happened to Scott or the blind man, but he never saw them again.

***

After that, Derek simply continued to exist as he had, a dildo in the middle of the store. But now he could feel the pull of magic, the manipulative energies that affected the customers. He toyed with the ability, testing his limits and powers. But without a sleeping subject, he knew he couldn't find a way out of this life.

Everything changed when days went by and Jennifer never showed up at the shop. It was quiet, dark and soon a layer of dust overcame the shop. The next people to walk through the door weren't customers. A stout man with blond hair and wearing a brown and baize outfit. At his side was a gun and a Sheriff's badge was on his shirt. Along with him was a kid, maybe the same age as the Scott kid, with deep brown hair and a poor choice of clothing.

The kid knocked Derek over.

***

Derek learned the kid was Jennifer's great-nephew or something, her only surviving family member. The Sheriff was his father. Jennifer had allegedly died, of old age not long ago (though he could never remember anything but her youthful appearance in the shop). Derek watched as they did an inventory, preparing to sell everything to another company, not wanting much to do with the sex toys in the shop.

Derek made sure that Stiles kept him.

***

Stiles didn't know what he was thinking when he shoved the massive dildo into his bag when his father's back was turned. But when they finally got home Stiles rushed into his room and hide the dildo under his bed. 

Sure, he had experimented with anal play before, but he wasn't crazy enough to ever attempt to use such a large toy. It was stupid really, as Stiles knew he'd never actually use the dildo, but after Scott disappeared Stiles had a lot of spare time so maybe....

No. He would never use the dildo, he should just throw it out. But something about it made him want to keep it. 

***

It was after that when the dreams started. Stiles would fall asleep and come to awareness lying in a field, held tightly by a very muscular man. The first few times he didn't say anything, only held Stiles tight. At the same time, when Stiles looked at the man he had this strange feeling that he knew everything about Stiles, that he was soothing Stiles' daily worries.  
But over time the man got more aggressive. He started coming to awareness to find the man fucking into his pliant form, not that Stiles could really feel it. But that slowly changed as well, over time Stiles began to feel the deep dickings, and even began to crave them while awake.

It was around that time when Stiles began to wake up with the knotted dildo deep in his ass. The thick piece of Silicon held tight inside of him. Stiles found himself not wanting to take it out, to keep it inside of him as long as possible, to keep milky substance that mysteriously appeared inside of himself. Other mornings, Stiles would wake up with the dildo on his pillow. It was wet from saliva, smothered from Stiles' worshiping mouth. He often found himself continuing to serve it, licking the underside of the knot, kissing the head, swallowing the shaft. 

All the while, Stiles craves the feeling of being full in all his holes. He spends the morning suckling on the dildo until the last moment, before he heads to school. After a long day, he immediately goes home and fucks himself on the knot while completing him homework, before lazily keeping it warm inside him until he finds asleep.  
In his dreams, the man continues to use him all night long. Stiles learns his place quickly, he is a warm hole for his alpha and nothing more. 

***

It is a friday afternoon when everything changes. Stiles was feeling empty all day, craving his dildo. He needed it badly, and was looking forward to a nice long weekend impaled on that knot. He rushed into the house, not noticing his dad's car in the driveway.

When Stiles got into the room and stripped, he instantly noticed something was wrong. For one, his dildo wasn't in its usual spot under the bed, or under his covers, or anywhere. He was freaking out, he didn't know what he would do without his alpha's knot. As he left his room, intent on searching the rest of the house, he heard a moan.  
From his dad's room.

Stiles knew he shouldn't look, this was his dad who probably didn't know Stiles was home. But he felt drawn to the room. When he peaked through the doorway, he was shocked.  
On the bed, pushing down on the knot of his dildo was his father. He was naked, his large cock hard between his legs, his eyes closed and mouth opened in pleasure. Stiles couldn't help himself, the knot was right there and ready to be worshiped. 

Stiles crawled over to his father's bed, his father was too consumed with pleasure to notice his presence. He got in arms reach the second his father finally managed to get the knot into his hole. Unable to stop, Stiles pressed forward and kissed the bottom of the dildo, just below the knot. He began making out with his alpha's cock. 

Stiles watched the hole in front of him flutter around the knot, clearly experienced at taking it. It only took a few moments, and the Sheriff was shooting his load all over Stiles' hair.  
The haze over his dad's eyes lifted and he instantly tensed, noticing Stiles. "How long?" Stiles asked. "How long have you been taking our alpha's knot?" he continued. He brought his tongue back down to suck the remaining cum from his father's cockhead, and leaning down to suck on his alpha's cum, leaking out of his dad's hole. 

"Weeks" The Sheriff said before lying back and milking the knot.

*** 

Derek would never regain his mortal form. But with two needy bitches with deliciously warm insides, Derek was truly happy.


	4. A Curse or a Gift?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestiality. Beacon Hills is hit by a curse. First they think it only targets werewolves, forcing them to be stuck 24/7 as a wolf and constantly drawing more weres to town to get cursed. But by the end of the week, all the humans walk around naked and present their holes to be breeding bitches for the weres and worship their knots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Prompt below stolen from Writer-ofstuff on tumblr.

Derek was in South America with Cora's pack when he felt it, some pull to return to Beacon Hills. And given that everyone's head turned in direction of the town, they certainly felt it too. He didn't know it at the time, but every werewolf in the western hemisphere felt the pull of Beacon Hills.

What struck Derek as odd was that on his way to Beacon Hills, he found that it no longer appeared on any maps. Even ones he knew previously included Beacon Hills no longer had the town listed. Instead, everytime he checked the map it just showed the large Beacon Hill's preserve covering what used to be Beacon County. 

When Derek and Cora's pack approached Beacon Hills, they found the road had disappeared. The pack decided to continue on foot, the alure of the town too strong. After hours of walking through the woods, they ran into a few other packs approaching the territory. 

When they came up to the border of the town, Derek was shocked. What was once the main street, running directly through town was now overgrown by plants and trees. The "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign the only thing he could even recognize.

Despite the pull, Derek could feel something was wrong. He stood by and watched as the rest of the packs crossed the town line. The change was instaneous, wolves cried out in pain bodies convulsing as they fell to the ground. Within moments their bones snapped and reformed, their faces deforming into snouts and fur growing along their skin.

When their screams stopped, in their place stood wolves. But these wolves didn't have the glint of intelligence, the human-like understanding that most full-shift werewolves had. These were feral beasts with no humanity left in them at all.

But perhaps what was even more disturbing were the human pack members. As the werewolves transformed, the humans got a glazed look in their eyes and flushed cheeks. People he had a conversation with not 30 minutes before were now on the ground, naked and sweating. These humans crawled up to the newly transformed wolves and started petting them, rubbing up against them and more.

Derek watched as the wolves slowly openned their maws and began to "kiss" the humans kneeling beside them, watched as the humans were mounted and knotted. His cock was hard and twitched in his pants, his body craving to join in the orgy.

Terrified, he ran.

\----------

Derek runs into Stiles at the edge of the border in make-shift hut. Stiles avoided curse barely by luck, being on the other side of the town line when curse hit, has been trying to find a way to break the curse, to free his friends and family. So far, he clearly hadn't had any luck.

Stiles was relieved to see him, a friendly face when everything he knew was gone. He told Derek the story of how this happened. Scott, Stiles and the Sheriff went to go look at a few college's around the State for the long weekend. Some sort of warlock had decided to use their absence to cast some sort of curse at the Nemeton. The details afterwards weren't easy to piece together, but thankfully the curse effected the warlock himself and Stiles came across him being knotted near the border one day. Not that he was exactly talkative, but Stiles could yell questions over.

It seems Isaac, who Scott left in charge when they left, tried to stop the ritual and in the process altered the curse significantly. It was originally designed to draw in all werewolves by using the Nemeton's natural beacon and attuning it to whatever form of magic makes werewolves into werewolves. Once they crossed into the Nemeton's territory however, they'd be turned into feral wolves and nothing more, a way to make werewolves destroy themselves. 

Either way, once Isaac interrupted him, the ritual went haywire. Now the warlock cared little about werewolves, he only wanted to pleasure his mate Isaac, who was now a beautiful brown-coloured wolf. 

\---------------------------------

 

Together, Stiles and Derek lived at the edge of Beacon Hills for weeks, trying to do anything to break the curse. Not wanting to keep secrets, Stiles confided in Derek that there were a few times he thought about just giving up and leaving, getting them as far from Beacon Hills as possible. Derek informed him that the allure was too strong, he didn't think that he could survive with the constant tugging which only seemed to grow stronger over time.

So that was a bust. 

Throughout the weeks they spent together, Derek couldn't help but feel like something else was bothering him. That Stiles was still holding something back, even during their midnight confessions in the hut, curled together for comfort.

It took Derek an entire week to figure out what it was: Scott and the Sheriff. Stiles never mentioned what happened to them, they would have been across the border. When he asked about it, Stiles broke down. 

It turns out, when they first arrived back at Beacon Hills to find it changed, Scott and the Sheriff decided to cross the border to see what was going on, while Stiles tried to call anyone inside. They didn't know about the curse, or what it would do, but it didn't change Stiles' guilt. 

He watched as Scott and his father immediately changed, their bodies and minds warped by the curse. Almost immediately the Sheriff dove towards Scott's sheath and starting mouthing at it, trying and succeeding to get it into his throat. And Scott was all too eager to help out as best he could.

In the end, the worst part wasn't watching his father get his throat knotted. It wasn't watching his best friend become a feral beast. It wasn't the fact he watched this all, hard as a rock. It was the look on his dad's face as he milked the knot. It was a look that Stiles hadn't seen since his mother died...

 

Pure bliss. 

Sad and frustrated, Stiles starts crying and Derek hugs him. Derek found comfort listening to Stiles' heartbeat, it was the one thing that helped him drown out the sound of the allure, the song that drew him to the border. But for some reason it was different this time. Stiles' heart was beating quickly and almost in sync with the allure. The sound calmed Derek more so than he had been since he first felt the draw of the Nemeton. 

And without thinking, Derek pushed Stiles across the border. Stiles' face had a look of extreme shock, then anger and betrayal. But it only lasted a few seconds before his mind was over-taken by knot-cravings and lust.

Derek slowly approached the Border, stripping himself as he did. The allure now harmonized with Stiles' heartbeat, and it was the most beautiful thing Derek ever heard.  
It was time to use his new knot-sleeve. And he would love every second of it for the rest of his life.


	5. Peter Goes Clothes Shopping

Life had been good for Peter after coming back from the dead and taking revenge on his enemies. He had a nice apartment, he was an alpha again and he was finally allowed to indulge in his... more unusual tenancies. 

He peered to the right of where he was currently seated on the toilet. Along the wall was the much used roll of toilet paper, once his beloved nephew. Seemed like today would be the last time Peter got to use his nephew, the entire roll used up and flushed. A deserving fate, for Derek to live the rest of whatever life he had life in the sewer. 

It was a creative but fitting punishment in Peter's mind. His nephew took everything from him, from his family to his life. Now, he was worthless, only useful to clean up Peter's shit. Of course, Derek was surprisingly stubborn. He held onto his mind for quite a while; threatening, yelling, begging Peter. But in the end he succumbed and his mind went blank, after all toilet paper didn't need to think. 

Right after he dealt with his nephew, Peter targeted Stiles. Poor, confused and helpless Stiles. Peter couldn't keep wandering around naked now could he? And he couldn't forget the part Stiles played in his death. 

Peter started his new wardrobe with a nice tight pair of boxer briefs. Peter was surprised how much Stiles loved his new role, hugging Peter's cock and ass. It seems that Peter wasn't the only one with a unique fetish, though Stiles probably didn't think it was even a true possibility until that moment. 

Of course, Stiles enjoyment caused had an intended side-effect with the curse Peter was using. See, the curse was supposed to be resisted and allow Peter to listen to his victims as they broke down and accepted their new lives. Of course, objects didn't last forever, but the curse extended their "lives". 

Stiles though, he didn't even last a few hours before he gave in. A process that normally took weeks became the first day of his new life. Stiles loved it, loved the sweat as Peter worked out and the drops of piss when he zipped up after a toilet break. The problem was that Stiles began to wear-out by the end of the week. Where he was supposed to be pristine and fresh thanks to the curse, he was stretched, ripped and stained. 

And Peter? Peter wasn't about to wear such things. Thus started Stiles' new role as his cum-rag, a receptacle for how much they both enjoyed their new lives. Peter became quite fond of Stiles over the month since.

Of course, with Stiles missing Peter had to deal with Scott quickly. The boy was a nuisance but otherwise a non-factor. Soon he was just a tight pair of jeans around Peter's thighs. He fought the longest out of everything in his new wardrobe. It probably helped that Stiles was a barrier between Scott and Peter's musk those first few days. But Peter hadn't heard Scott's voice in days, the boy finally succumbed to his life as Peter's pants. 

The Sheriff was next. Peter didn't really have anything against the man, but with Stiles and Scott missing the man was asking questions that Peter didn't want to deal with. The Sheriff wasn't the most fashionable person, living with a near spartan wardrobe. So Peter gained a new pair of plain white socks, who now craved his smelly feet. 

The girl which he owed his return to life would be a problem though. She was fashionable and high-class, and made the perfect V-neck for Peter to show off his body with. He couldn't risk her figuring anything out, so he split her mind from her new body and placed it in one of her earrings. She'd spend the rest of her life in the foundation for a new office building downtown. 

Lastly was the only beta that stuck with his pathetic nephew. Isaac was inconsequential, aside from the fact he was a loose end. But the boy did know his scarves, and looked beautiful around Peter's neck. Of course, scarves weren't really his thing, so Isaac spent most of his time wrapped around Peter's headboard, waiting for a wrist to entangle. 

The only problem Peter now had was Stiles. Ever since he first wore out, Peter had been walking around commando. He liked the feeling, and it helped pressure Scott. But even a cum-rag was only good for so long, and the crusty acid-washed ribbons of cloth got thrown out days ago. Stiles' mind had long-since faded, so he wouldn't mind spending the next 40 or so years in a landfill until he decomposed. 

This led him to tonight, where he was staked out behind the Whitemore boy's house. It was an easy matter to wait until the overworking lawyer and his assistant-wife to leave to handle a recent arrest by Interim Sheriff Graeme. He broke in easily and found the boy, surprisingly, an omega werewolf in his room packing. It didn't take much to get the spell working, and soon the boy was nothing but a flat piece of cloth on the floor. 

Peter supposed he shouldn't be surprised. The boy was captain of the lacrosse team, and a stereotypical self-centered jock with the hidden homosexual desires. So it only made sense for the boy to take the form of a jockstrap, red and white like the colours of the Beacon Hill's lacrosse team. 

Peter didn't mind. As he slid on the garment, listening to the boy's screams for help, he knew this one would be fun to break.


	6. Cocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but I've been holding onto it for awhile and figured might as well release it.

John Stilinski was once a 'normal' person, before his wife died and he threw himself into his work. It was around that time that he first started learning things about himself, unusual kinks that he was drawn to, that he needed to find release. Frankly, John had a kink for people being transformed into a penis.

It was something he kept well hidden, but because of it he was never able to find another partner. No ordinary sex compared to how he came fantasizing about people being cocked.   
So when he found out about the supernatural, it was natural to be curious about magic and if this was truly a thing. It took some searching but when John finally found a real magical spell, dating back to the 1600s of all things, he came without being touched. 

Upon coming down from what was the best orgasm of his life, John came to a realization. Even though it was real, there was no way he'd ever get anyone to agree to lose their life and become cockflesh. He stewed in depression for weeks on end after that. Stiles was concerned, but John just brushed him off. 

He sat on the spell for weeks. He tried going back to his usual porn, the fantasies and stories he found online. But knowing that it could be real took away all his pleasure from it. Eventually, he gave in and looked at the spell. 

To his surprise, the spell wasn't permanent! He could turn back anyone that was changed, as long as they didn't cum in their form, they'd be changed back with a quick phrase. And conveniently, the person turned would have no memory of their time as a cock, meaning John could test it out without worry about what people would think of him. 

With this new information, John couldn't stop himself. With newfound cum on his chest, he started gathering the materials needed for the spell. He found it needed to be performed on a full moon, which meant Stiles and the pack would be distracted thankfully. 

He was a bit ashamed to say he set up the date on Craigslist. An anonymous hookup with some twink. It wasn't like John couldn't go out and find a hookup, but something inside of him found it hot he would just meet a guy only to make his dick bigger. 

That night, when he got to the room he found the twink on the bed. The skinny, pale and mole-covered body was a sight to behold, especially with the dark contrast of the black rubber hood the boy wore, something the kid was specific on for any hook up. 

John downed the potion he made using the spell, now the first person he fucked would become his cock. Thankfully, the kid was already lubed and ready. John didn't think he could last long, given his fantasy was finally coming true. 

And it did, the kid let out a yelp of surprise, began to ask what was happening. His arms were slowly merging into his torso, and his legs were receeding into his body. Slowly the kid began to shrink, becoming a more appropriate size for his cock. 

To John's shock however, when the hood fell off it was Stiles' face staring back at him. Stiles also wore a shocked expression, not realizing he had hooked up with his dad of all people. He began to beg, asking what was happening, for John to do something.

All John could do was watch as Stiles slowly shrank into his cock, until John's tool stood at attention in front of him. The only thing different being that his cock was two inches longer, and that his cock lips now looked like Stiles' mouth. Surprisingly Stiles could still speak, asking what was happening and why he couldn't see anything. 

John was transfixed, it worked! And watching those lips moved, he couldn't help himself. He came, untouched. He watched as ropes of cum escaped those beautiful lips, as they too changed into the familiar head of John's cock. Anything that was left of Stiles was nothing but unthinking cockflesh and cum on a rubber hood. 

Despite the loss of his son and the cooling remains on the bed, John just couldn't seem to care. He just focused on playing with his new cock, and thinking about who would be next.


	7. A Boy and a Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not medically accurate.

Thing couldn't remember a time before his Master.

And he didn't want to. 

Thing was happy with his life. It lived for Master's cock and delicious babybatter. It is never more fulfilled then when he is filled with the cocks of his Master and friends. 

Thing started it's day like normal. It woke up in his nest of dirty laundry, used cum rags and sex toys of all shapes and sizes. Thing awoke before Master, as usual, and crawled over to Master's bed before deepthroating Master's morning wood and keeping it warm. 

But today was not a normal day. About half an hour into Thing's morning treat, the doors to the build burst down and a bunch of men in brown pants and tan shirts entered. Thing thought perhaps that they may be friends of Master at first. But every time it tried to suck their cocks he was pushed back.

"Stiles!" a man cried. Thing turned to look at the man, wearing the same clothes as the other men.

And that was how Thing's life changed forever. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Thing didn't understand most of what happened after that. He was taken to a large building with white floors and sea-green walls. Thing spent his days in a bed similar to the one Master used to sleep in, only it hadn't seen Master in awhile. 

Thing also hadn't been fucked in awhile, and that was making Thing anxious. He tried to get the man that said the strange word in the warehouse, but every time the man made a face and said no. Thing was sad that he had displeased people, and knew he was in for punishment. 

Over time, different people in white trench coats came in and told Thing his name was "Stiles" and that his Master was a bad man. They explained the man beside his bed was his "father", whatever that was.

Over time, Thing began to accept that maybe he was this Stiles. Dr. Morrell kept telling him that he had been kidnapped by Master-no Ennis, his name was Ennis. But Stiles was still kept in the hospital, because his mind was apparently damaged from the drugs they used to turn him into Thing. 

Eventually, other people started showing up. According to his father they were his "friends" but Stiles didn't remember anything about them. The one thing he did know was his father didn't like them.

Eventually, father told him that they would be leaving, and that he had retired and bought a secluded place where Stiles could heal in peace. 

He didn't. 

\---------------------------------------------

Stiles's new life revolved around a cabin in the woods with the man. He didn't know what happened to the others, or if they even knew where the duo were. But since arriving, father was different. 

For one, he started letting Stiles warm his cock and taste that delicious manmilk. This made Stiles be happy, thinking he was being rewarded for being good. Steadily, Stiles' rewards became more common until neither of them wore clothes anymore, thank god. Stiles not got fucked whenever Father-no Master- wanted. 

Then came the day that Stiles went away again, leaving only Thing. 

The day was pretty routine and Stiles was lounging on the carpet when Master came in with a box, asking him if he wanted to hear a story. 

"You see, cumdump, the man before was never your Master." He said while rubbing Stiles' thin layer of hair. "I paid for him to train you to be perfect for me." He explained. "Only he didn't fulfill his end of the bargain. I had a very strict timetable planned, where you would be properly trained and your brain nothing but fuckable mush by the time I rescued you. But he stopped giving you your medicine, decided to "do it the old fashioned way".  
Master opened the box and pulled out a large metal object, with a thin tip. Stiles saw a lot of them in the hospital before coming here. 

"Do you know what this is? This is the same drug Ennis used on you, only I've quadrupled the dose to make up for all the wasted time." Master said as he pulled Stiles onto his lap, inserting his thick cock in his well-used hole. "Do you want it, you would feel any of these terrible things you've had to deal with since you were taken from Ennis, you'll be nothing but a blissful toy again. Don't you want that?".

Stiles looked at the needle with glazed eyes, he wanted that more than anything. Trying to force himself to believe he was anything more than a fucktoy had been terrible. He nodded, and was injected with the drug. 

It took a few minutes to work, but it was clear when it did. Stiles started to move up and down on his Master's cock, fucking himself on it. His penis remained soft, just like he trained, but was leaking precum as it flopped up and down with the force of Stiles' hips. His eyes closed as he sped up and worked on bringing his Master to orgasm, sticky goop running down his body. He moaned and whined as with a final thrust down was granted the gift of his Master's cum. As Stiles relaxed and kept his Master's cock warm, Master reached over and grabbed some tissues. He brought them up to Stiles' face to wipe the pinky-red slob that had run down Stiles' nose during the fucking. The remnants of the brain-junk, which Stiles would never need again, would go into the trash where it belonged. 

Thing was happy once again.


	8. Plastic Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes to Stiles with a problem, but the solution isn't what they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Alex who prompted me this in the comments of last chapter. Though I'm not sure it was what he had in mind :) 
> 
> I had a few versions of this scenario going beforehand, so the prompt inspired me to finish one of them.

“Are you sure about this?” Stiles asked one last time. When Derek came to him with this request, he didn’t know what to think at first. He especially didn’t know what to think when he was actually doing the research into Derek’s request. He was used to looking into ancient spells or rituals related to the latest big bad. The Nemeton brought all manner of magical nutjobs to Beacon Hills. 

But he’d never actually been asked to look into magic for a pack-member, and nothing so…. intimate. Derek had asked Stiles to find a spell to rid him of his… 

“Yes Stiles. It has caused me nothing but problems. From Kate, to Jennifer and then…” Derek didn’t need to finish his sentence. Stiles took a deep breath. 

“Okay then, let’s get rid of your dick” Stiles said. 

\----------------------------

The spell was a messy one, involving so many herbs mixed together with water that ran through the Nemeton’s trunk. It became a powerful poultice that would have the desired effect when applied. 

It wasn’t a perfect spell for what Derek wanted. But it would do, turns out that most druids, sorcerers, and mages didn’t have much of an interest in anything but enlarging their dicks. 

But Stiles had managed to find a spell. It wasn’t meant for this, clearly some kinky warlock created it for some fun. But it would have the desired effect for Derek. 

Stiles puts his hands in the poultice, it was sticky on his fingers. He grabbed some handfuls of the mixture and looked to Derek. Derek stood naked, all hard angels and firm muscle. He had been stroking himself, as he needed to maintain an erection for the spell.

Stiles reached out to touch Derek’s hard cock. He dragged his hands up and down, stroking Derek hard. Once he had fully covered Derek’s cock, he moved to his balls and coated them as well. 

Stiles watched as Derek leaned back, hands at his sides holding his back up. He looked down on his cock as the coating hardened. The once oily coating turned firm and hard, like drying concrete.

“You should probably wash that off” Derek said, tilting his head to Stiles’ fingers. 

“Oh shit! Thanks, that could’ve turned out really bad for me” Stiles said quickly as he rushed to the bathroom to clean the poultice from his hands. 

When Stiles returned, Derek was staring at his dick, which was now on the floor. It looked like any normal dildo, about 8 inches long and made of a flesh-coloured silicone. At its base sat two large balls. 

Looking up to Derek’s void crotch, he noticed that the dildo wasn’t the only thing made from the flesh-coloured silicone. A small protrusion extended from Derek’s pelvis, a tiny plateau of the silicone where his genitals once where. He was drawn away from the crotch by Derek’s voice. 

“Thank you, you don’t know how much I needed this” Derek said with a smile. He picked up the dildo and pushed it into Stiles arms. “Please keep this away from me” Derek begged. Stiles nodded. 

Looking down at the dildo in his hands, he completely forgot about Derek’s crotch. Something that would come back to haunt them both. 

\----------------------------------------------

 

A few days later, Stiles was enjoying his “me time” when he got a call from Derek in a panic. 

“Stiles! I need you to get over here right away, something is wrong!” Derek shouted through the phone. “What else was this spell supposed to do?!” Stiles didn’t know what Derek was talking about, but he pulled up his jeans and ran to his jeep immediately. 

When he got to Derek’s loft, he was shocked at what he saw. Derek was naked and sitting on his couch, but it didn’t appear like it was by choice. A large portion of his body was the same silicone as the dildo from before. It was spreading outwards from his crotch, and had already converted most of his legs. The spell was crawling up his chest, reaching over his abs and almost at his heart. 

“What is going on Stiles? This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Derek yelled, anger evident in his voice. 

“Okay okay okay okay” Stiles said in a panic, reaching into his pocket. “I’ll just call Deaton, he has got to know something that can help.” Stiles said as he pulled the phone from his pocket. Only for his phone to slip out of his hands and break on the floor. “What the fuck!” Stiles yelled. 

He could no longer move his fingers, and therefore couldn’t grasp his phone properly. The silicone material was spreading from his finger-tips and was slowly but surely running up his arm. 

“Shit! Okay I’ll go get help while I can still move!” Stiles told Derek as he started running to the door, awkward as it was without full control over his hands. As he got to the door, it opened up.

“Hello Nephew, I am in—“ Peter stopped in his tracks and looked at the scene before him. He looked from Stiles, standing in front of him to his naked nephew on the sofa. 

“Oh thank god.” Stiles said with a sigh of relief. “I have never been so happy to see your ugly mug. Peter go get Deaton, we need help fast!” Stiles explained. But Peter merely stood still, taking in the scene. Then he smirked. 

“Why would I do that Stiles? It’s about time you found the spell I so helpfully modified for you” Peter said in his suave evil-plan-explaining voice. “I put a lot of effort to make it look genuine and leave it where you could find it, you disappointed me in taking so long”. Peter said. He grabbed Stiles, who couldn’t really fight back now that the silicone had crawled up his arm. It was easy to set him down on the chair opposite Derek’s couch and tie him up with some of the rope Derek kept around in case of emergency. Then Peter began to rip Stiles’ clothes off.

“Well, Well, what do we have here?” Peter said in a mocking tone, as he pulled down Stiles pants. Stiles and Derek both looked down in shock and shame as Stiles’ pelvis was already converted to silicone. It hadn’t quite reached the head of his 5 and a half inch cock yet, but was close. Peter pushed Stiles legs up past his shoulders, making Stiles’ face blush with shame. 

There, still inserted into his ass, was Derek’s silicone cock. It was clearly the cause of this secondary infection. Peter laughed. 

“Now this I didn’t expect” Peter said as he pulled the dildo out and throw it to the side. He wouldn’t be needing it. “I never expected you’d have been such a cock-slut Stiles. To put your friend’s own dildo-ified cock inside you and walk around like it was nothing.” Peter gloated. “Don’t worry though, you’ll be getting quite a lot of cock regularly after this” Peter said slyly, grabbing his own crotch and playing with his bulge for Stiles to see. 

“But first, let’s take Derek for a test drive shall we?” Peter said. Stiles looked over and noticed Derek was almost gone. The silicone had expanded up to his neck, and everything below looked just like one of those lifelike silicone sex dolls. Peter went over to the kitchenette in the corner and came back with a knife. 

“A sex toy like you doesn’t need all these pesky limbs, they just get in the way” Peter said as he brought the knife down on Derek’s leg. Derek cried out in pain as Peter sawed through until the leg detached from the body just below the pelvis. “Of course, I won’t just let all this go to waste.” Peter said as he started on the next leg. “I know a guy that can convert all this excess silicone to a variety of toys for me to use. From fleshlights to dildos for my partners, maybe even some of those cock rings.” Peter was now cutting into Derek’s left arm, just after the shoulder. 

“Ironic isn’t it? You went to Stiles because you hated how sex ruined your life. But soon, you won’t even be able to remember a time you weren’t a bunch of sex toys, drinking down my cum and keeping my dick warm.” Peter explained to Derek. 

Once Derek was nothing more then a torso, his head and limbs all removed and put to the side, Peter turned the body over. He made sure that Derek’s head had a clear view of what was happened, even if the silicone was already encroaching on his eyes. His mouth had been left is a clear “O” so that later Peter could use it to warm his cock. 

Peter was sure to show Derek how he was playing with his man-cunt, before he unsipped and pressed inside. Derek no longer had the ability to speak, but the way his eyes widened told Peter that he felt every one of the 9 inches that penetrated his once virgin hole. 

Derek could feel the way the monster cock pushed open his once firm fleshy body with ease. It was like electricity coursed through his disjointed body with every thrust. He knew he no longer had a prostrate, but it felt like every inch of his silicone insides was a prostate of its own. 

Peter was taunting him still while he thrust inside. But Derek was having trouble understanding the words. Deep down he knew that the silicone had converted his entire head, and was working its way inside his head to his brain. He could still see Peter through unblinking eyes, but couldn’t comprehend the words. The only thing that was clear was how good he felt being used. 

Peter didn’t take long to cum, his victory made the sex all the more sweet. He saw the moment Derek’s entire body was converted, and even after saw the moment those silicone eyes no longer held any intelligence or thought. That view was more then enough to blow his load even without the textures of Derek’s new fuckhole. 

Sated, Peter turned over to sit on the couch, letting the detached torso lay on his chest. His penis still sat inside, keeping his seed from spilling out. If Derek yet remained human, it would be almost like Peter was cuddling. 

Looking over, Peter saw Stiles too was fully converted, another new sex toy waiting to be customized as used. He didn’t really have an interest in the annoying spark, but it was a nice bonus ontop of his nephew. Peter figured when he got bored with him, he could also sell him off one piece at a time. 

Maybe he’d send his mouth to Scott as a fleshlight. Peter is sure Stiles would want to spend whatever life he had left with his best friend.


	9. Parrish's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been years since Parrish has been home. While he waits for the door to open, he might as well make good use of his time.

When Parrish first saw the boy, he knew what Stiles was. Even before Stiles did. He could see the way he licked his lips when the younger deputies walked by in their tight uniform pants, or how he'd blush like a virgin when members of the pack showed up to see the Sheriff, thinking no one could possibly know what they were really talking about.

It was easy enough to blend in here. A simple glamour to look like an adorable but unassuming white guy from LA made him seem as normal as he could be. He didn't expect a nogistune to cause problems. It was an annoying delay to his journey home. The nemeton might have been an open door to the other realms, but the nogistune's power had tainted it. It would take time to open the door again, not that this didn't come with some advantages. 

He had been trapped on this plane for years, away from Hell and his children. And while he was anxious to get home, bring a mate back would be worth the delay. 

Thankfully, the nogistune provided the perfect moment. Stiles was isolated after it was extracted and insecure. He already had time to kill while he made the nemeton ready, might as well put it to good use. 

It started simply with notes left in his Jeep. Compliments of a secret admirer, with a flower or small gift. He made sure to buy things too expensive for a high school student, just to let Stiles know this wasn't a prank from a peer. And Parrish didn't really care about human money anyway.

Of course, it couldn't go on like this forever. Parrish needed his bitch to be well prepared before he finally took the boy. So the gifts progressively got sexier. First some nice clothing he ordered Stiles to wear, then underwear and finally sex toys. 

He started him out small of course, with some plugs. He progressively made them bigger, since the boy would need to be well-prepared for Parrish's monster. He had the boy wearing them all the time, and loved nothing more than watching him roam the Sheriff's department, knowing the toys he had inside him. 

The first real test came about 6 months into his training. Parrish just happened to be patrolling near the school when his enhanced hearing heard Stiles being hit on by another boy, Danny. Apparently he'd noticed the slow change in Stiles clothing and decided to try his hand. 

Parrish wasn't going to allow this of course, so in his next note to Stiles he made it clear who he belonged to. He ordered Stiles to get a tattoo, a tramp stamp of Parrish's mark. Not that anyone would recognize it, but he wanted Stiles to know he was owned now.

He didn't accept right away. Parrish could see his hesitation in his daily life. It took a week for him to book the appointment. But once he made the decision, it seemed everything was back to normal. Parrish even bought him a nice gift for going ahead with it. A perfectly tight cock cage, to ensure that his pet's only orgasm's would be with Parrish's toys from now on. 

Stiles wouldn't know about the magic in the mark. How it unconsciously made others think he wasn't a romantic option. How it slowly changed his body to take bigger and stronger things. How it would slowly rearrange him around Parrish's cock when the time came. 

It was on Stiles' 18th birthday that he finally made his move. He left a note saying it was time for him to meet. And that an adult slut should live with his master. He told Stiles to prepare and in two weeks pack no more than a knap sack and stand at the edge of the reserve near midnight to be picked up.

As his final gift, he gave Stiles a replica of his own cock, and told him to keep it inside him until they were together. 

\-----------------------------------------

Stiles was nervous.

For over a year, his secret admirer has been giving him orders, gifts and clothes. Stiles knew that no matter who it was, he was already theirs. Completely and utterly. That didn't mean that he wasn't beside himself as the day approached he would finally meet them. 

Of course, his master didn't make it easy for him. The last two weeks have been some of the most embarrassing of Stiles' life. A challenge left for him that made him wobble as he walked and having to hold back moans when he sat. He had to wear baggy shirts to hide the bulge it made in his torso, and no doubt his dad was wondering why he only wore sweat pants for so long. But his jeans no longer fit with his stomach bulging so much. 

Deep down he knew that a 30 inch dildo shouldn't fit in his body without causing some serious damage. Even with the training he'd undergone to stretch his hole. And to make matters worse the knot at the end didn't just press against his prostate, it crushed it. Stiles needed a plug just to stop his caged cock from constantly leaking precum. 

As he stood in the cold night, a car approached him. To his embarrassment, a sheriff's department vehicle approached. Thinking his dad found his note about leaving to "find himself" and send his deputies to bring him back. 

Instead, the window comes down to reveal Deputy Parrish. Terror ran through Stiles, thinking that he was caught. Instead Parrish leaned over and opened the door.

"Get in pet, its time for me to take you home". Parrish said. Relief flooded through Stiles, as did surprise. Parrish wasn't who he was expecting, and honestly he was half-expecting an old pervert. Parrish was young and handsome, and shouldn't want anything to do with Stiles. But as he thought about it, the notion made sense. Stiles always received his orders after parking at the Sheriff's Station, where Parrish would have access to his car in the lot. 

"Didn't you hear me dumbslut? Get in" Parrish commanded. A shiver went through Stiles, a desire to obey at any cost. And he obeyed. Parrish began to unzip is uniform pants. "We don't want you seen now, so why don't you get down and suck while I take us home?" Parrish said as he smiled at him. Stiles put his backpack in the back seat and when he looked back Parrish had pulled himself out. The cock was huge and at that moment Stiles realized why the silicon within him was so big.

"I.. I-" "God your a dumbass, I said suck!" Parrish yelled and Stiles obeyed. Again, the strange feeling compelling him to act without thinking. "We'll really have to train that out of you, but I'm sure once we've properly consummated our mating you'll be more compliant". Parrish said as he started to drive off. 

Stiles was so focused on the large cock down his throat that he didn't even think of where they were headed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parrish drove for about an hour out of Beacon Hills, all the time enjoying the blowjob. It wasn't fully satisfying, not while his glamour still hid his form and true cock, but it was enough to calm him on the journey. 

He pulled over to the side of the road near the nemeton. Stiles' eyes had long since glazed ove and he slurred down his master's precum. He opened the door and pulled Stiles out, before tearing off the boys clothes and his own. He through them into the car, before pulling the toy from Stiles' hole. With his strength, he easily lifted the boy and sat him on his dick. Stiles moaned as his held tilted back over Parrish's shoulder.

Once in all the way Parrish wrapped an arm around Stiles torso to keep him steady, before walking into the woods. The mark was doing its job at keeping Stiles submissive and accepting, while further molding the boys body. Soon, he'd be able to take all of his cocks. 

The walk to the Nemeton was short enough, and Stiles didn't even notice the car catch fire as they passed through the tree line. By the morning, nothing would be left of them but ash. He approached the Nemeton, adjusting himself within Stiles as he went.

It was only after he called forth the portal to Hell that Stiles seemed to notice something was wrong, and by then it was too late. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck was that?! Where are we?" Stiles demanded. His skin sweating from the heat of this new place, some natural discomfort that only lifted when he was close to Parrish. 

"We are home pet. In Hell". Parrish said, the same way someone would say they are at the beach. "Don't worry yourself about it, soon you won't have any of those nasty thoughts in your head. You'll be bound to me and think nothing but popping out cubs" Parrish said as he circled his arms around the boy, holding him close to his chest and his scent. 

"Come, the Dens aren't far, and there we can mate as we intended. There isn't any point trying to escape, we aren't even on Earth anymore, no one will ever separate us now." Parrish said.

They walked for a few minutes before coming across what looked like a Quarry. Red sand and black stone were all that could be seen, with the occasional sprinkle of what looked like lava or liquid fire. In the dark corners and cave entrances, Stiles could see orange eyes looking at them. Eyes which weren't human. 

Parrish put him down on an area of red sand, surprisingly soft to the touch. "Stay here beautiful, I want you to appreciate my true form before I fuck you". Parrish said finally. Stiles could see as he stepped back that his skin was turning from pale white to a dirty brown. His skin becoming more rugged and leathery, rough to the touch. His eyes went orange, as he crouched on all fours. 

Before him, the man turned into a beat. There was no fur grown as he took a more canine shape, and what hair he did have burnt off. Deep gashes of fire-red appeared as cracks in the dry skin. Three canine heads each held high and howled, as a thin wirey tail lashed out behind him.

What unconsciously drew Stiles' attention though was what was between his legs. Three huge cocks, covered in the same leathery skin stood to attention. Each as long and thick as the dildo he was trained to use, and at the base of each a knot the size of a grapefruit. 

"What are you waiting for? Come here and service your stud bitch". Parrish said. Stiles got under him and started to fuck himself on all three of the cocks at once. His mind and body prepared for eternal servitude to his stud.


End file.
